Witch
Witches and Warlocks 'are humans who practice magic, good or evil. Witches are females, and males prefer to be called Warlocks. Witches have the power to cast spells, as well as other paranormal abilities. History Naturally-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Depending upon their coven and culture, some of those with the gift of magic are known as Shamans, who aid the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. An Aztec Shaman is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which rendered vampires weakened by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Groups of witches are known to have fled Salem, Massachusetts during the infamous Salem Witch Trials of 1692, and according to Stefan Salvatore they are ''"known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity". '' It is also known that Klaus has forced generations of witches to help him discover a way to break the Curse without the need of the Doppleganger's sacrifice. The group of witches that fled from Salem in 1692 settled in Virginia to avoid persecution. A neighboring settlement was affected with a anti-witch hysteria. They rounded them all up and tied them to stakes in the fields and burned them. They say you could hear the screams from miles around. 'Powers and Abilities *'Spellcasting': Witches have been shown to cast spells that affect the natural world. * Clairvoyance: The psychic ability to gain information about a person, object, location or physical event with tools outside of the five, physical senses. * Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce and manipulate fire with the mind. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water with the mind. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with the mind. * Photokinesis:The ability to manipulate light with the mind. * Electrokinesis: The ability to manipulate electricity with the mind. * Aerokinesis: The ability to control air with the mind. * Immunity to Compulsion: '''Witches are unable to be compelled by vampires. * '''Channeling: '''Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. They are also able to channel other witches to harmonize with the flow of energies. * '''Marking their death: When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy, marking the place of their death with power. * Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict pain to supernatural beings that has a quick healing ability with the mind. 'Tools:' Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and incantations in books, called grimoires. '''Talismans: '''Witches can use personal items that can act as a talisman, and it is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. '''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Spells & Rituals '''Curse Of The Sun and Moon: An Aztec Shaman cast a curse over the vampires and werewolves to make sunlight fatal to vampires and bound werewolves to the moon, allowing them to only turn during a full moon. used: Day Walking Rings/Medallion: Jewelry that contains Lapis Lazuli stones that were charmed by witches to allow Vampires to walk in sunlight freely. Gilbert Rings: Rings that were secretly enchanted by Emily Bennett to save a person from death that was caused by something supernatural The Gilbert Device: A device that Emily help Jonathan Gilbert to enchant that is used as a weapon for vampires and werewolves. Tomb Spell: Emily cast a powerful spell over a tomb beneath the Fell's church that contains 26 vampires to save them from dying and being burnt when the church was set ablazed by the Founder's Council. Séance: A way of communication to the spiritual world and afterlife. A séance in the series called for a cluster of candles to be burned in the middle of a dark room while the callers held hands and asked the spirit to show them a sign. This resulted in Bonnie Bennett being possessed by Emily Bennett after the doors began to slam and the lights flickered. Pentagram-Fire Ritual: ''"Incendia!" Bonnie (possessed by Emily Bennett) used a stick to draw a pentagram around herself in the dirt above the remains of Old Fell Church '''Tomb Counter Ritual:"Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vis A Quo Ero Signos" - ''This was done by Sheila and Bonnie Bennett to lift the Tomb Spell cast by Emily Bennett because the original spell was impossible to break unless one knew exactly how it was done by her. '''Lowering Intensity of the Flames: ''" Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum"- Bonnie cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building so that Stefan could save Damon. Once sensing they were safe, she then doubled her concentration to bring the flames back to full force so that all the others within could perish. '''Healing Spell:' A spell that was mentioned by Damon. Apparently it took Emily Bennett years to master. Linking Spell: '''Lucy Bennett cast a spell that linked Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert so that Elena could physically feel and experience anything done to Katherine. '''Room Isolation Spell: Bonnie Bennett cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion. Reducing Pain: ''"Asinta Mulaf Hinto"- Bonnie Bennett cast this spell to reduce the pain in Elena's wounds caused by Katherine's battle with Stefan and Damon. '''Tracking Spell:' A spell that Bonnie cast with Jeremy's blood to track down Elena. By dripping Jeremys blood on a map, the blood revealed the location of Elena. Message Spell: A spell that requires the caster to write the message on a piece of paper, ball it up in their palm and hold it over an open flame. Incapacitation Ash: ''"Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis!" ''- '''By burning the personal item of the specific person into ash, the ash can only incapacitate that person, and that person alone. '''Shadow Spell:'' "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!"'' ''-'' '''With Elijah's blood, strands of Elena's hair and a picture of her, Jonas Martin used this spell to allow Elijah to locate Elena wherever she was. '''De-Spelling A Talisman: Bonnie and Luka worked together to remove the spell from the moonstone, but it turns out that Luka was pretending to remove it. Hypnosis Ritual: By putting the victim into a trance then applying water to their temples you make him answer whatever questions that are asked. It is similar to hypnosis Dagger 'and 'White Oak Ash: When the white oak tree burned, all that was left was it's ashes. So witches collected it and made an alchemic bond with a dagger that they forged to produce the necessary poison to kill an Original when the ingredients came into contact with each other Disempowerment Spell: Jonas cast a spell on Bonnie to remove her of all of her powers as a way to keep her from becoming involved any longer. Astral Projection Spell: "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Tras Viso!" - A spell done by Jonas and Luka to send Luka's spiritual body to another place while still be conscious at the place where the spell cast. 'Weaknesses' Human Weakness: Witches are still humans and so they still have natural human weakness. Strength of Magic: '''If a witch performs a spell that requires them to expend too much energy, it could lead to death from over-exertion. '''Overuse of Magic:' '''If a witch performs too much witchcraft, it can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds. 'Known Witches and Warlocks' 'The Bennett Family of Witches The Bennett family comes from a long line of witches, that traces back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Emily Bennett was not the first witch of their lineage, however, she was known as being the most powerful witch of their ancestry. During the infamous Salem Witch Trials in 1692, the Bennett family fled Salem and relocated in Mystic Falls, were they lived in secrecy for over 100 years. Sheila Bennett is the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and also responsible for training Bonnie on how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. '''Known Bennett Witches: Emily Bennett'' (deceased)'' Sheila Bennett ''(deceased)'' [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie Bennett ']] Lucy Bennett 'The Martin Family of Witches ' Not much is known about the Martin family of witches, except they moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls in 2010. After Jonas' daughter was taken away from them by Klaus, then decided to join forces with a vampire named Elijah. Elijah is an Original who has promised to return Jonas' daughter, in exchange to help kill Klaus. Known Martin Witches: ' 'Luka Martin (deceased) Jonas Martin (deceased) ' [[Greta Martin|'Greta Martin]] 'Other Witches and Warlocks' Bree (deceased) Maddox Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Warlock